A Chance to Change
by xTimeGoddessKarinx
Summary: After the death of all his friends and the village being nearly destroyed, now is a time of reconstruction in Konoha. His life is litterally Hell. Then,an odd,eccentric time goddess allows him to timetravel to when he was 12. Naruto Time travel fic
1. Timetraveling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or anime because if I did it would be WAYYY different and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.**

This is my very first fanfic!!! So tyvm for Reading!!

Summary: After the death of all of his friends and the village being nearly destroyed, now is a time of reconstruction. Its just a normal day at the Hokage's office where Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is dealing with a mountain of paper work. Until an odd person appears before him allows him to go back in time!!!! Now he has the chance to change many things!!

"Talking"

'_Thought.'_

"_**Kyuubi talk"**_

'_**Kyuubi thought'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Akatsuki destroyed most of Konoha, and all the people Naruto cared about have died. To make it worse the only person he actually knows is the most ANNOYING person of all time…….. MAITO GAI!!! (bum bum bum). Right now in the Hokage's office, it is THE WORST time to talk to him…..

The young blond Hokage is trapped in his office full of paper work sulking over the great loss of his friends _'I should've saved them dammit. Why didn't I send a clone or something to help all of them while I was fighting Pein. UGHH, I COULD'VE SAVED THEM!!' Naruto punched the desk leaving a fist mark on one of his papers._

"_**Calm down Kit, all isn't lost yet. The villagers are still here and your finally the Rokudaime." **_

'_Oh my god….. your trying to comfort me… This is odd..' Naruto backs away from the Kyuubi cage in his mindscape._

"_**You just have to go on with your life geez.. I just don't wanna be stuck with a lame container" the Kyuubi responded after being insulted,**_

'_Well thanks…. but I don't think I can take it anymore.., I just don't think there's no choice but for me to kill myself especially with having only Gai he-'_

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY"**

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!!!!! DAMMIT GAI YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" All the paperwork in the room scattered everywhere, and Gai doesn't even notice our blond friends rage._'Why don't I just kill myself now'_

"HELLO HOKAGE-SAMA!!! EVEN THOUGH ALL OUR DEAR ONES ARE GONE WE STILL HAVE EACHOTHER!! SINCE II THINK OF YOU AS A BROTHER NOW I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT TO SHARE OUR YOUTHFULNESS IN THIS SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!" Naruto twitched trying to hold his anger of all his paperwork being blown away, with Gai crying with "youthfulness" with the damn sunset in the background. While holding the green abomination of clothing(green spandex) in his hands to give to Naruto.

"Gai…. I'm giving you 10 seconds to run for your life"

"WHAT DID I DO I WAS JUST SPREADING MY YOUTHFULNESS"

",,,,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gai goes running out the room in a flash.

"3,2,1"

"_**Shadow Clone jutsu"**_ Naruto made 3 clones to chase after Gai and put him through hell for messing up his MOUNTAIN of work that he now has to fix….

"It's no use now… I really should die and kill myself so I can see all my friends again" He said to himself.

"_**NO DON'T YOU DARE KIT!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT OPTIMISTIC ATITUDE OF YOURS!!!!!" **_

'_Theres nothing to live for anymore. I don't have my friends, and anyway we could always give the Hokage role to Konahamaru or one of those damn elders"_

'**Wait a sec, I think I have an idea to stop this brat from killing himself… hmmm perfect!!' Kyuubi thought with a slight evil grin on his face.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With Gai and Naruto's clones**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLZZ HOKAGE-SAMA I'M SOO SRRY!!!!!!PLZZZZ DON'T MAKE ME LOSE MY YOUTHFULNESS" Gai was running away with terror from the horror of the Rokudaime himself.

Two of the shadow clones held him down. While the other was about to perform a genjutsu.

"**Secret Techinique: Nightmare Illusion no Jutsu"**

Little did Gai know he was stuck in an illusion. He got up and saw himself in a room full of mirrors forgetting about running away for his life. He got up and looked at the mirror about to "admire his youthful looks" when it hit him.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY HAIR ITS GOONEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY YOUTHFULNESS IS FADING AWAY MY PRECIOUS HAIR COME BACK TO MEE" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he passed out twitching of terror.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" The Naruto clone laughed hysterically at the site he just saw in the genjutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to Hokage's office**

"Why don't I just summon the death God to take me away right now since it's the least painful way to die" He already couldn't keep that promise with Sakura and let down all his friends and their already dead. What can he live for now.

"_**OH MY GOD SHUT HELL UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING EMO!! I have an idea that'll make you happy for having me around soo quit your whining" The irritated Kyuubi said pissed off.**_

'_REALLY!!!! But what can you do??" asked Naruto very confused._

"_**Hey, I lived for MANY more lifetimes than you and don't think I've been spending my time sealed up in you just sleeping I was looking up useful information brat"**_

'_JUST TELL ME HOW WE CAN FIX THIS!!!' The blond just couldn't stand wating for the idea Kyuu made up._

"_**Ok, Ok, There is a way that we can travel back in time where you can fix everything. You can stop your emo friend, Sasuke from turning to Orochimaru, you can kill that snake guy, and most of all change the future of the village and keep all of your Hokage's abilities with this Jutsu."**_

'_SHOW ME HOW TO DO IT PLEASE!! I BEG YOU OR ELSE I WILL KILL MYSELF!!"_

"_**Ok I will just listen. You are gonna do this special jutsu where you will summon the Time Goddess to bring you back in time. Here is what you have to do…." Kyuubi whispered the information in his ear.**_

'_WHATTT DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT RETARTED LINE AND DO ALLL 500 HAND SEALS!! '_

"_**Do you wanna go back in time or no??"**_

'_Fine… I'll do it'_

Naruto did all of the seals in the course of 2 minutes and his hands were burning.

"**HANATE WAKASU SHISEA TADASHITE TERRIKAYI SUZUKI HONDA CIVIC!!!I SUMMON THEE MOST WONDERFUL, EXCITING, MYSTERIOUS, ENTHRALLING, UNIQUE, ALL MIGHTY GODESS OF TIME !!PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY STRUGGLES I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, SUMMON YOU TODAY FOR A FAVOR IN HAND!!! " **Naruto hyperventilated the after literally screaming at the top of the lungs the "summoning chant" to summon the time goddess.

POOF

A beautiful girl that looks about 13 or 14 arrives holding a staff with great power. She has long black hair with an odd pattern on her cloak and seems to be radiating some powerful aura.

"You have summoned me, Karin, the Goddess of time in order to help you. Now…. WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!!! I WUZ ON A FREAKING DATE DAMMIT!!!"

"Wow I can't believe a brat like you is the time god and anyway… WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT LONG SUMMONING CHANT!!!!!" The girl pouted and sweat dropped at the remark.

"DO YOU WANNA TIME TRAVEL OR COOPERATE OR ELSE I'LL TRAP YOU IN AN ETERNAL TIME VORTEX!!"

"OK OK OK!!" Naruto put on his serious face now. "Ok joking aside. I need to travel back in time to correct the future of the leaf and to save all of my friends from danger. I need to save everybody that is precious to me so please allow me to travel back in time. To the time when I was twelve, when I just became a ninja." Naruto begged.

"Ok!! Just sign this contract of going back in time. I see you have no bad intentions so I'll allow you to travel back."

Naruto read the contract and saw the words "We are not liable for any black holes or vortexes you may experience on the ride because of any bad intentions."

"BLACK HOLES!! VORTEXES WHAT THE FUCK!!"

"Don't worry!! It's only if you have bad intentions!!" Karin smirked.

Naruto signed the contract and was ready to go back in time.

"OK NOW BUCKLE UP AND PREPARE FOR THE RIDE!!" Naruto sweatdropped.

'Is this some sort of joke or what….'

"_**Don't worry Kit. We're going back in time so you better thank me"**_

After many twists and turns through the time stream that never seemed to end, He found himself in a very familiar place in Konaha before all of the chaos.

'Phew… no more Gai' He thought relieved.

* * *

TYVM for Reading!! PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!

Authors Notes: I got the idea of Gai randomly when I was typing this lolz!!! The idea of Gai being bald in a genjutsu came from a random chatroom hahaha!!!And the character Karin I sorta took it from the anime/ manga Kamichama Karin!! My randomness makes good fanfictions soo HAHHHAHAAH!!!!

I'll try to update as much as I can at least once a month!! (probably more) hehehehehe


	2. ReIntroductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or anime because if I did it would be WAYYY different and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'_Thought.'_

"_**Kyuubi talk"**_

'_**Kyuubi thought'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Ch.2 : Re-introductions and messing with Kakashi**

The time traveling ride through the vortex was CHAOS. Naruto could actually feel his body shrinking back to his twelve year old self. He got up and found himself by a nearby cliff over a waterfall. He saw Karin and the Konoha he knew is in peace.

"Ughhhh.. .WHY THE HELL WERE THERE SO MANY SPINS" Kain gave him a mischievous smile.

"hehehe.. It's just fun like that! Especially the look on your face!!! You should've seen it!!" Naruto sweatdropped. "Wait a sec… I DO HAVE PICTURES!!!" Karin laughed hysterically while Naruto's mouth formed an "o" shape.

"WHAT THE FUCK GIVE THEM BACK!!"

"Nah,.. Think of this as this month's payment"

"PAYMENT!!" Naruto was starting to get a headache way beyond signing paperwork. _'Of all people to be the Time Goddess, why this brat??'_ He asked to himself.

"Ughh this is a MAJOR pain in the ass"

"_**Hey! You wanted to travel back it time Kit so you had your wish! Of course there's a price though and rules. She should be mentioning soon." Kyuu said in a matter-of-factly way.**_

'_ARGHHH… let's just get this over with.'_

"….So much annoyance just to fricken time travel….."

"COME ON!! STOP YOUR WHINING!! YOUR ALMOST AS BAD A SHIKAMARU UGHH!!! OK! THERE ARE A FEW RULES/TERMS YOU MUST KNOW BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO WANDER OFF IN THE PAST!!!" Naruto jumped up in surprise, and he could barely keep balance after that time traveling vortex thingy "trip".

"DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SHOUT IN MY EAR!!" The blonde, now 12 years old again, was on the verge of just losing his temper altogether.

"Damn time traveler… show some respect for the GREAT TIME GODDESS! DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF RESPECT!!! I brought you back in time so you shouldn't be acting like that. Especially when your getting a second chance. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR THE OPPORTUNITY!!" Karin shook her staff in a retarded way.

"Just tell me the rules and conditions so I can change the future. 'OH GREAT TIME GODDESS KARIN!!'"

"I'm glad you finally show some respect for your superiors. Now here is a necklace just in case you need help, To call me you HAVE TO say the chant, then concentrate on me while putting chakra on the center of the silver gem. This necklace also keeps track of any bad intentions to abuse your time traveling abilities, at a MAJOR level of course. Little pranks and all that is ok. I will also visit you monthly to pick up my monthly pay!!"

"Ummm… ok?" Naruto just agreed to avoid any more annoyance. 'She has problems'

"Ok! Now here's a book of rules and your guide to time traveling!"

"FINALLY!! Jeez I thought that this would take forever…"

"OK BYE!! And don't be surprised if weird things happen out of nowhere!! If its something you haven't seen before. It's in the guide!!"

"Weird things??? What do you me-"

"POOF" She's gone….

'hmmm now that she's gone.. I can finally start fixing things!!!" Naruto began reading the rules. Most of them were somewhat reasonable but… COOKIE PAYMENT!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!

* * *

Time Traveling Rules

may not travel in time just to do something like "Rule the world" or any evil intentions.

shall not go against the Gods.

the necklace senses any MAJOR evil intentions you shall explode within 30 seconds, Unless you fix it IMMEDIATELY before exploding.

take off necklace.

the time goddess with a box /boxes of cookies Once a Month.(at least 50 per box/boxes)"

* * *

'_Weird… and how exactly did she become a time goddess? Well, OFF TO THE ACADEMY!!!'._

'_**That was annoyance beyond hell' Kyuu thought.**_

Before heading off he made sure he had a "treat" for Kakashi when he arrives late. Then Naruto headed off to the academy with those cold death glares at him just like in the past because of having the Kyuubi inside of him.

Naruto opened the door and sat next to Sasuke just like he did last time.

"Why are you here Naruto?? The ninja explanatory meeting is only for people who graduated" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey I am a ninja don't you see the headband!! I passed some makeup test hehe"

"Well If you say soo…" Shikamaru walked over at his desk lazily to take a nap.

"I CAME IN FIRST!!" Sakura and Ino entered the room after their little race.

'Oh great now it's the Uchihatards coming in the door'

"NARUTO!! GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!!' Sakura pushed Naruto out of his seat, but nobody in the class knew that was a shadow clone and he was actually alright hiding from the big fangirl battle of who gets to sit next to Sasuke.

"NO I'LL SIT NEXT TO HIM"

"NO MEEE!!! STEP ASIDE INO-PIG"

Naruto didn't bother to cause any more trouble and avoided the "kissing accident" with Sasuke and saved the embarrassment and beating from his "fanclub".

After the Recess break, Team 7 is waiting in the classroom for their new Masked sensei to come.

***3 Hours Later***

"ARGHHH!! WHY IS OUR SENSEI NOT HERE YET!!" Naruto complained. Then he started to set up a trap far worse than the mere chalkboard eraser.

"Naruto! What the Hell do you think your doing!!! He's a jonin there's no way he would fall for something like that" the pink haired kunoichi was annoyed.

'_hehehehe... this trap is 50 times worse than the last one!!' Naruto thought as he smiled his mischievous smile. 'Sasuke and Sakura didn't even notice the hidden scroll trap I set up for when he walks_ in!!!'

"Sakura has a point you dobe, there's no way in hell a jonin, an elite ninja, would fall for something like that" The emo was just annoyed by the fact its been 3 HOURS!

When Kakashi opened the door, a massive water balloon fell on his head causing him to get SOAKED!! Sasuke and Sakura were trying to hold their laughter, but there was more to it.

"First impression I total mo-"

Kakashi stepped on the scroll trap and then 10 water balloons hit him. After that 20 pies went charging at him!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!! YOU DESERVE THIS FOR BEING LATE!!!!" Naruto, Sakura and surprisingly, even Sasuke burst out laughing and fell off their chairs at the view of the soaked sensei now covered in pies!!! He even had a cherry on his nose!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AND YOU GUYS SAID IT WOULDN'T WORK!!!" Team Seven could barely breathe due to laughter.

"Change of first impression. I wanna kill the kid in the gay orange jumpsuit" You could just sense the killer intent of Kakashi that didn't seize to scare his students half to death to stop them from laughing. Ok now meet me on the roof…"

" OK!! RUDOLPH SENSEI!!" Naruto mocked him cause of the cherry on his nose heheheh.

"_**Good one Kit" Kyuu could barely hold his laughter.**_

'_heheheh I even took pictures when he wasn't looking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On the rooftop**

Surprisingly Kakashi was dry by the time they got up there.

'_He must have used a jutsu to dry quickly' Naruto assumed._

'_hmmmm this Naruto kid is sorta suspicious.. How can a genin set up a scroll trap and make it so even I can't sense it.' Kakashi thought to himself._

"Ok now lets introduce ourselves. You know like your likes, hates, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei??"

"Well, My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for dreams… hmm never thought bout it. I have lots of hobbies." All three genin sweat dropped.

"OK OK MY TURN!! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen at Ichiraku best, I training. My hobbies are pulling pranks heheheh. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook. My dream for the future is to screw some certain snake up and more people, and most of all become the Hokage so people will honor me and to protect everybody!!"

'Hmmm pretty interesting….. but the snake comment… I might have to "question"  
(cough cough… interrogate) him about it in the future.'

"Ok, the pink haired girl next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…well the person I like is...my hobbies are too…." She turns at Sasuke then squeals like a retarded fangirl. I HATE…… NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!"

'She sounds like a hopless fangirl….' Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Ok now the emo kid"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate lots of things and don't particularly like anything. I have an ambition to revive my clan and to kill… a certain man."

'Just as I thought… He has an avenging issue'

"Ok tomorrow We'll meet up at 5AM in training ground 7 for a survival test. So be prepared with all you ninja equipment. And Don't eat breakfast."

"ANOTHER TEST THEN WHAT WERE THE FINALS FOR!!" Naruto said his line and pretended to be surprised.

"Those were only to pick the candidates worthy of being genin. In truth only 9 will actually become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy."

"Ok well, meeting over. And remember my advice"

All three genin were surprised at the news… Well not Naruto he was only acting.

'_Hmmm… Naruto seems to be acting like it's a play… Almost as if he already knew it. He isn't really acting surprised' Kakashi seemed to notice, since his family had a keen eye at any irregular tone in voice or even body language. So it makes it easy to interrogate._

'_Hehehehehe.. I can't wait 'til tomorrow. Kakashi doesn't know what chaos is up for him when I do a few tricks,' _Naruto was planning to make a fool out of Kakashi and thinking of ways to screw him up BIG TIME. There were a few twists he was planning, but of course he'll hold back his Hokage level Skills_. _

Naruto went to the forest where absolutely nobody was there, and he tested out if he still had his Powerful jutsu, and he did.

'_hehehehe, This will work out PERFECTLY!!' _

"_**Traveling back in time was the greatest idea ever. Mwahahahaha. This is going to be VERY entertaining." Kyuu was discussing many ideas about how to screw Kakashi up with Naruto.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N:**MWAHAHAHAHAH!! Since I have LOTS of free time this week, I have time to write hehehehe. I'm still debating whether or not If I should have any main Pairings or not…..

Well here is a poll then I guess. Please R&R and help me decide whether or not I should have any main or side parings or not and if you want a pairing plzz make suggestions!!!!

And I'll update again sometime this week because I have A LOT of free time. I'm making it a goal to update AT LEAST twice a month. But I'll try once a week or more hehehe.

TYVM FOR READING!! PLZZ R&R IM BEGGING YOU FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES!!

(if you haven't noticed I'm a cookie lover.)


	3. The Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or anime because if I did it would be WAYYY different and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'_Thought.'_

"_**Kyuubi talk"**_

'_**Kyuubi thought'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ch.3: The Bell Test

It's 5AM in Konoha and Sasuke and Sakura are at the training grounds waiting for Kakashi and Naruto.

"Where the hell are those two…" the pink haired kunoichi complained.

'So annoying… Why do I have to be teamed up with a dobe, a fucking obsessed fangirl, and a sensei who's always late… This is gonna hold me back from killing Itachi' Sasuke was just as annoyed, and hungry, as Sakura.

***3 hrs later***

Naruto just woke up relaxed and so happy that he already knew exactly how late Kakashi was going to be and he was gonna add a little twist to the bell test. Before seeing his friends, he put a gravity seal on his jacket to restrain him from using his "Hokage level" speed. He even brought a lot of camera's to tape this enjoyable memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the training grounds**

"Morning Guys! Sorry I'm late my alarm clock went off then I broke it soo I overslept." Naruto used one of Kakashi's infinite excuses." Anyway I brought food since sensei's probably not gonna be here for a while… I brought some board games too!!!"

"Dobe…" The two other teammates sweatdropped. Since now they had more than one late person, Damn..

"But sensei told us not to eat, baka." The pink haired Uchihatard said.

"He only said it was best not to eat. It was nothing more than advice not orders. He probably did that to trick us. By how late he is it'll be a while and your food's probably going to be digested by the time he gets here…. So don't worry bout puking.."

"The dobe sorta makes a point.." Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura really wanted to fight the urge of wanting to eat the food. The two of them struggled to take some food from the dead-last of class.

"COME ON!! JUST EAT YOU GUYS!! YOUR PROBABLY STARVING!!" The two genin couldn't resist and grabbed a bento faster than you could say "retard".

"I hate to say this but… We owe you one…. How'd you get this smart" Sakura asked with a curious look on her face, and Sasuke agreed with a "hmmph" with his usual 1 word response.

***2 Hours Later***

"I win this game now give me the cookies, dobe." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were playing poker. This is the 20th round playing with cookies. Team 7 already went through 10 rounds of GO FISH, 20 of Clue,30 monopoly and 5 games of BS.

Then Kakashi finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late guys, a black cat was in the way so I had to go the long way."

"HA!! I WIN THIS ROUND TEME!!!! THE COOKIES ARE MINEE!!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! SASUKE IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU ANYWAY!!!"

"I WON 17 ROUNDS AND THE TEME ONLY WON 3!! I AM THE ESSENCE OF GOOD LUCK!!!!"

Sakura and Naruto went on like this for another minute and rammed the blonde idiot into a wall.

"Uhh,… haven't you guys noticed that I'm already he-"

" Fine, here are the cookies dobe." The emo king interrupted Kakashi's sentence and gave the cookies to the Ramen King. Nobody noticed Kakashi yet…..

"Hey Sakura, wanna play strip poker???" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"NO WAY YOU PERVERT!!!!"

"Oh come on…. What if Sasuke loses the game…." Naruto seductively whispered in Sakura's ear.

"HELL YAH!!!! BRING IT ON!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU GUYS!!!" Inner Sakura took over.

"hehehe… so we shall begin then."

"hmmmph!! When did I agree to this dobe"

"Awww is the little Uchiha too chicken to gamble!!! Well, I guess you can't help it since your hair does look like a Chickens ass!!! HAHAHAHA DUCK BUTT!!!!" Sasuke cringed then he surrendered and they started the game, and nobody has noticed Kakashi there yet and he's been standing there for the past.. um I don't know….. 10 MINUTES!!

***15 Minutes Later***

Yes, Kakashi is still standing there on a tree and now he's just reading his perverted book waiting for his students to get there.

Sakura barely had any clothes except for her *cough cough* undergarments *cough cough cough* . Sasuke only took off his headband, Kunai pouch, shoes, and handsocks. Naruto still had ALL his clothing on. He has gained the nickname."Number One, Unpredictable, Ramen King and Gambler Master Ninja of Konoha". A pretty long name huh??

"Do you guys give up now hehehe" Naruto was enjoying every minute of it. If Sakura goes on like this she'll have *cough cough* no clothes left *cough cough* Sasuke only had 4 items of clothing taken off and then gained them back again…… and Kakashi is STILL reading his book.

"_**I'm soo proud of you Kit.(sniffles) Your finally looking at the good parts of a man's life of pervertness.." Kyuu was acting like a demented fox parent.**_

'_I AM NOT A PERVERT!! I JUST WANTED TO PASS TIME AND GET SOME ENTERTAINMENT'_

"_**Right…" Kyuu said sarcastically.**_

"You guys do know I've been standing here for the past 30 minutes… Right???"

"OH!!! Hi Kakashi-sensei!!! You're finally here after 5 and a half hours……. DAMMIT YOUR FUCKING LATE!!!"

"You finally noticed that I'm here…… and I was watching what you were doing for the past 30 minutes…." Kakashi sweatdropped. Sakura noticed then jumped into a bush and changed into her clothes at lightning speed. _' They actually brought games…. Pretty interesting though.. It's like they'd knew I was going to be late.'_

*cough cough* Naruto did know he was going to be late and that on an average he's about 5 hours late to EVERYTHING except for mission like escorts and all…..

"OK, now that you're here after A LONG TIME!!!! What's the test??" The blonde acted curious even though he knew what was going to happen.

"Your task is to grab one of these bells from me."

"Wait a sec… why are there only 2 bells sensei?? There's only 3 of us???"

" Because one or you are going back to the academy. Hehehehe" Kakashi laughed creepily to scare his students. _'It's so much fun scaring genins. I am such a mean sensei'._ Kakashi smirked under his mask at the thought.

"NANI!!! WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in shock at the news.

"Yeah, only the two who get the bells are worthy of being a ninja. Fight me with the intent to kill."

"But you could get hurt sensei."

'_She has no idea how true she is. If I actually try. Since, I'm Lord hokage in the future… I can kick his ass.' _Naruto thought to himself

"Don't worry about me Sakura. I'll be ok." Kakashi laughed in that creepy laugh again that made the genin shudder.

**Yah Kit… You remember the plan "Screw Kakashi Up" rIght??? I have to video tape this" Kyuu snickered at the thought and this was going to be his best day of entertainment.**

'_HELL YAH! My clone hid several camera's in the trees too so we can tape this from different angles!! THIS IS A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN PAY-PER-VIEW!!' _the blonde was trying to hold off his laughter at the thought of what was going to happen to Kakashi_. 'Oh!! Time to act like an idiot and attack Kakashi-sensei early!!_'

Naruto charged for Kakashi with a kunai knife in his hand just like he did last time… BUT underground clones popped out after Kakashi got a hold of Naruto's head and Kunai. The 10 shadow clones surrounded the one-eyed sensei and all pointing their kunai at him.

"I didn't say start yet…" Kakashi chuckled lightly at what Naruto did despiting that he was being surrounded by kunais at the moment. '_hmmm interesting … I didn't even notice the clones appear. It seems that he's stronger than I anticipated. He is his father's son after all.'_

"Ok now, START!"

All 3 genin split up into different hiding places. The emo hid in a tree. Sakura hid in the bushes behind the tree (that stalker) and Naruto hid ….. UNDER A GIANT ROCK!! Don't worry… he didn't get squished though; he made a hollow center in the rock with some earth shaping jutsu. The fun's just about to start.

"**Ok Kit, are the cameras ready."**

'_Yup! If plan A doesn't work, which I doubt , we always have plans B-Z.'_ Naruto chuckled at the thought.

Kyuu and Naruto spent several hours thinking of all these plans he could use now and in the future. They also figured out that his amount of strength in the future is the same as now and hasn't even changed!!!

'_Thanks Kyuu-kun!!'_

"_**I didn't do this for you, this is just for MY entertainment, and YOUR doing the work" He was just denying the fact that he accepts Naruto as his container and respects him hehehehehe.**_

"**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" ** Naruto made about 200 clones to distract Kakashi while he commences with the plan.

***Meanwhile***

Kakashi was just reading his book of ultimate porn while waiting for one of them to attack. The just wanted to fail them already. Anyway, he hates kids. Then a present came for him, well actually a pack of presents. 200 of the Naruto clones came rushing at him.

'_hmmm.. interesting, He probably has more chakra than me. Not even I would have enough chakra to make that many clones and not show any sign of fatigue at all like he's doing right now.'_

"CHARGE MY CLONES ATTACK!!!!" The "original" yelled **(A/N: Naruto is actually not there with the clones but one of them is acting like the original.)**

The clones were only a distraction of course. While the real Naruto did something that would piss of Kakashi and screw up his reputation if he let the public know about this.

"**Flying Thunder god Technique"**The real Naruto whispered and did this quickly so that Kakashi wouldn't notice him do Yondaime's special technique and switched Kakashi's book with a Little Kid's book with no porn in it. Poor Kakashi got his porn taken away boohoo.

After Kakashi finished defeating all the clones he noticed something he should have noticed before. _'FUCK!! MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! That kid's gonna die…. HOW DOES IT END!! I LOST MY SPOT!!!_' Kakashi's mind was raging with several ways to punish Naruton Then he OBLITERATED the little childrens book with his chakra….. scary….

"NARUTO!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GRAB THE BELLS!!NOT MY BOOOOOK!!!"

"**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** thousands of clones appeared and ambushed Kakashi while the real Naruto was looking for his teammates so that they could pass the bell test in a different way than before. It was also good that he forms good bonds with them earlier so that the future is safer.

***With Sasuke and Sakura***

'_How the hell did Naruto get this strong… Isn't he the same idiot o=in the academy HE WAS FUCKING DEAD LAST!! How did he get this strong????'_ Sasuke and Sakura Though in unison. The two of them were watching the battle from a distance bothin hiding in a tree.

"Hey Guys!!" Naruto popped up behind thiem making them jump.

"Naruto you baka!!: don't scare me like that!" The pink kunoichi hit him on the head… like always.

"Wait a sec… Aren't you supposed to be fighting Kakashi sensei! And how didi you make that may SOLID clones!! DOBE!" The emo king was as confused as ever. If he wanted to beat Itachi he'd have to get stronger than the dobe.

"Let's save that for later. Anyway, I've got a plan. But we have to work as a team."

"How can WE do this. There are only 2 bells and one of us isnt' even gonna be a ninja. It'll be a waste of time baka" Sakura questioned the blonde's idea of teamwork.

"Geez Sakura. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the REAL point of this exercise. A ninja must always look underneath the underneath!!"

"Just spill it dobe"

"Fine Fine!! Mr. Dark and Broody!!" Sasuke scowled at the remark. "Just thin about it. They put us on 3-man teams for a reason. Iruka sensei made it pretty obvious that genins are supposed to be on 3-man cells and not 2 man…"

"So what's your point" The Uchiha just wanted to pass the test.

" Kakashi-sensei wanted to bring us against each other…" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Ding Ding Ding!! You are correct!! And he wanted to test if we could still work as a team despite our differences and save the bell stuff for later. So here's the plan…." Naruto explained the ultimate plan to steal the bells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***With Kakashi***

Kakashi was growing impatient with the seemingly never ending clone ambushes. How the hell can that kid make all that and not show any signs of fatique. And most of all his other two students haven't done a thing so far. He was thinking about using chidori, but maybe the real Naruto was in there and he didn't want to kill him. The time was ticking and there wasn't much time left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***With Team 7***

"That's a good plan and all, but… WHY TAKE THE BOOK AND NOT THE BELLS YOU DOBE!!" the emo king couldn't believe how he can take the book that was in his sensei's hands and not the bells instead that weren't as guarded.

"Because even if I did get the bells, that would just make it harder to prove our teamwork."

"hmmmph!1 But look at the time . It's almost noon baka!"

"Do you think a teacher who's 5 hours late would care about a time limit??"

"..........."

"My point exactly. So since we know the plan and backup plan. LETS GET WILD!!" Naruto couldn't resist saying one of his favorite lines. Especially after the first battle with Zabuza.

Then the three genin arrived and there WERE STIL HUNDREDS of clones left. Naruto dispersed the clones.

"Well it took you guys long enough. Theres only 5 minutes left" The annoyed masked sensei was already annoyed at seeing Naruto's fucking face and gay orange jumpsuits THOUSANDS of time because of the clones.

"Give us the bells Kakashi-sensei or else." Sakura threatened unleashing her inner self.

"Or else what?" Kakashi said in a mockingly way.

"Hey Sasuke!! Can you burn the book with that fireball jutsu of yours???" Kakashi started twitching at his limited edition book being used that way. "hmm… I wonder what it says."

Naruto turned to a random page in the book and Kakashi started to chuckle at what the blonde was about to read. And Yes, he memorized the book so he knew that Naruto was on THE PAGE!!!

"The two couple's entered the Love Hotel then the **** begun. He took his ****** and ***** her into a ****** donkey the birds went******. The room shook then they ********* lama ******hippopotamus ******* TACOSS ******** into the ***** and went to ****** at burger king. They ******** for ***** monkeys ****** birthday******* and then she fell into the ***** …….."

Naruto fell on the ground gave the book to Sasuke so he could continue the plan instead of him. The blonde baka was freaking out at the bad metal image from the book. _'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ERO-SENIN'S MIND!! MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND WHY DOES KAKASHI READ THAT SHIT!!!!!!!!!!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THIS IN FRONT OF TWELVE YEAR OLDS!! MENTAL BREAKDOWN!! MENTAL BREAKDOWN!!" Naruto twitched on the ground in a beetle position with a VERY bad image in his head. Kakashi sweat dropped with a slightly perverted blush at his FAVORITE page.

"KAKASHI SENSEIT YOU PERVERT!!" the pink-haired kunoichi had no idea how bad the book was until that page was read just now.

"….. I'll just go on with the plan." Sasuke was blushing slightly trying not to go through a mental breakdown from the sentence.

""Wait teme… I'm ok now.:" Naruto was hyperventilating still but was trying to forget the page of DOOM.

"Give us the bells sensei or else Sasuke will burn it." Sakura threatened again

"No"

"Ok Sasuke-teme!! BURN IT LIKE THE FLAMES OF HELL!!!" Naruto cheered.

"**Fire Style: Fireba-"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY PRECIOUS BOOK!!" Kakashi shouted then took the book from Naruto

'**POOF'**

"HAHA SENSEI!! THAT WAS A CLONE!" Naruto chuckled

"Not another fucking clone….." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Ok, ok, I'll trade you a bell for the book."

"NO!!! TWO BELLs!!" All three genin exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine" They quickly traded items. "So I'm guessing that you guys figured out the point of this test.." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Of course we did sensei!!" Sakura said cheerfully

"It's easy if you think about. 3-man teams, two bells, you were testing how well we worked as a team." The emo king smirked.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE TEME!!" Sasuke just ignored his response. "So we pass?"

"Yes. Congradulations! Team 7 starts tomorrow!" Kakashi gave them the same thumbs up as he did before.

"YAY YAY YAY! I'M A NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!!"

"Just remember this. A person who doesn't complete the task is trash… but… somebody who abandons their comrades are far worse than trash."Kakashi was surprised that his team managed to find out the actual point of the test on their own. He wanted to teach them to look underneath the underneath, but they figured that out already. Well, Naruto figured it out not them. _'hmm Minato-sensei's son is very interesting, he's also better than the academy reports too….. Something about him is sort of suspicious but what???' _

Kakashi did send a clone to stalk the team and he also saw Naruto"l explanation of the test. "Now go home, get some rest and We'll meet by the small bridge that overlooks the hokage tower tomorrow at 8 AM"

"Oh yeah and Naruto." The blonde turned around to see what Kakashi wanted before he left.

"**A Thousand Years of Death!" ** Naruto flew right into the same river AGAIN. Just like in the original timeline. "That's your punishment for taking my book and threatening to burn it. AND the little prank you pulled on me yesterday." Kakashi smiled while showering Naruto with LOADS of killer intent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THAT JUTSU WAS RWRON ON SOO MANY LEVELS KAKASHI-SENSERI!!" Naruto shouted while feeling the familiar burn of the needle. _'WHY'D I FALL FOR IT AGAIN!!!"_

'**POOF'**

The masked shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT WAS PRICELESS KIT!! YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN!! Don't forget aobut he hidden cameras."**_

'_Shut up Kyuu….. Do you wanna watch it or no…'_

_**Fine fine…. Just collect the camera's"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***2 Hours Later***

After collecting all the cameras and getting some a ramen celebration at Ichiraku with Iruka-sensei. The blonde was finally at home watching all the videos for the best one. Ther were some HILAIRIOUS videos of Kakashi vs Naruto clones.

"Ok, this is the 15 camera view… let's see…." Naruto viewed the odd site.]

"HAHAHHAHHAHA!!! SASUKE'S FLY IS DOWN!! WTF!!" Naruto viewed the camera and he saw Sakura blushing and taking secret pictures of him while she was "watching" the site.

'_hmmmmmm….. so Sakura is a pervert after all'_

**Omake:Strip Poker Game with Kakashi**

After Kakashi saw his genin's strip poker game… he wanted to play too! Just for the heck of it… But his students never knew how good he was at it... Until now (scary music plays)

"OK NOW LET'S START DATTEBAYO!!" Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Sasuke just "hmphed" ;like always, and Sakura was determent not to lose this time and she also was hoping that Sasuke would lose for *cough cough* the typical fangirl reasons.

Kakashi had to give up some clothing first and he slowly opend his mask. The three genin looked closely as he grabbed his mask, slowly pulling it down. Naruto had his camera ready for the scene.

"Behind my mask is…" Kakashi snapped of his mask "ANOTHER MASK!!! Pretty cool huh?"

"DAMN!!" The three of them shouted with a stupified look on their faces.

:***1 hour later***

Kakashi took off mask number 154. Sakura barely had any clothes on. Sasuke only took off his headband, shoes, kunai pouch and handsocks. Naruto has INCREDIBLE luck so he didn't take off anyting yet.

"Soo… you guys still wanna play?' Sasuke and Sakura left speechless and it was a battle between the Ramen-King and the one-eyed pervy sensei with infinite masks.

***12 Hours Later***

"Okay Kakashi-sensei… take it off" Kakashi took off his mask then Naruto fell on the ground wimpering and SPAZZING on the ground.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! YOU HAVE 'THE SENTENCE' ON YOUR MASK AHHHHH!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE PORN ON YOUR MAK!! MENTAL BREAKDOWN!! MENTAL BREAKDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! I GIVE UP NOW PUT ON A NORMAL MASK!! DAMN IT!!" Kakashi eye smiled and put ALL of his masks back on at LIGHTNING speed.

Well… That's a lesson to never EVER go against Kakashi in strip poker.. and beware MASK NUMBER 666!!

* * *

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Me:hehehehehe... Well i'd have to say this is the longest and bestest chapter i've written ^o^!!**

**Naruto: WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SOO LONG JUST TOO UPLOAD IT BAKA!!**

**Me: CUZ I HAD SOO MANY FREAKIN END OF YEAR ASSIGNMENTS IN SCHOOL ITZ NOT FUNNY!!**

**Naruto: AND HOW THE HELL DOES SO MUCH TIME PASS BY QUICKLY!! IT ONLY TAKES THE READERS LIKE LESS THAN 10 SECONDS TO READ THE LINE "12 HOURS LATER" WTH!!**

**Me: ITZ A FANFIC IT DEFYS THE LAWS OF SPACE AND TIME!! DUURRRRRRRR!!!**

**Karin(Time Goddess) : Did anyone say time???**

**Me: hehehehehe........ sure...**

**Poll: Should I have any romance and if i should what couples?? **

**HMMMM IM NOT SURE WUT CHOICES TO DO AAAAAAAAAHH!!! **

**........**

**PLEASE R&R AND GIVE ME IDEAS WHICH COUPLES I SHOULD PUT ON THE POLL!!!**

**NaruxHina**

**NaruxSaku**

**SakuxSasu**

**etc.... or**

**NO COUPLES is ok too! ^-^**


End file.
